warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knutz
Knutz is an unusual man who uses unorthodox fighting techniques to defend himself. Early Life Knutz's early history is currently unknown. He himself is not even sure about his origins. There are few hints that would suggest he led a lifestyle of someone who had been well off or perhaps learned the jobs for a strenuous, high profile, or even illegal trade: *He is well trained as a swordsman (even more impressive given his heavy weight). *He is versed in basic etiquette. *He has some basic skill as a navigator. *He successfully bagged an adolescent feral girl alive after she had surpise-attacked three Warriors of the Dragon. *He apparently has knowledge of names originating from the ancient Dravodect language. *He can easily sense people attempting to sneak up on him. *He knows how to design traps so well-hidden, that even he cannot find them. There are several possibilities regarding Knutz's early life that have been ruled out for obvious reasons: *He could not have been a member of the Noble Houses of Aroliv, Codorac, Frastria, Kire, Lirant, Petrolin, Vistrux, or Zilore. This is partly because he does not possess any resemblance to members of any family, and partly because none of the members of any Noble House have recognized him as a long-lost relative. *He could not have been a sailor, as he is prone to seasickness. *He could not have been a member of a cavalry, as his weight makes it difficult for a horse to carry him. *He could not have been a healer, as Visteaux Frastria once had to guide him through a procedure to remove an arrow from Retsacnal Raurelle's abdomen. There are even hints that Knutz may be of supernatural origin. *His eyesight is significantly more sharper than the average human, able to spot a peculiarity on a statue from seventy-five feet away. *His eyes are also less sensitive to light, if they are even sensitive at all. Knutz was able to watch the effects of a blinding spell with little to no ill-effect. Present ''The King's Daughter'' Knutz first became involved with the Warriors of the Dragon when he encountered Sidra Fulmine in Mac Odell's tavern, intrigued by her wizard abilities. After telling her of his memory problem, Sidra offered to help him discover his origins. On route to Aroliv Castle, they encountered the other five Warriors of the Dragon and accompanied them to Aroliv Castle. While Knutz obviously was not welcomed as a long lost member of the family, he was able to make a good enough impression on everyone to be included on discussions and assignemnts. While travelling with the Warriors to Zilore Castle, Knutz proved his worth by single-handedly taking down two bounty hunters in their attempt to fulfill a bounty for all six of them issued by Grand General Syrix Dunsinane. Less than a week later, Knutz became a participant in Commodore Lemi Aktis' attack on Zilore Castle, defending it alongside the Warriors of the Dragon. Knutz stayed behind at Zilore Castle while Avelin Zilore, Lawrencius Granitere, and Zevorm Aroliv sailed to Smokestack Military Academy to recover the fifty-man escort from the House of Zilore's Knight Guard. At the time of Bosworth's Attack at Zilore Castle, Knutz brought Visteaux Frastria and Xeurvé to safety. Knutz was a participant at the Battle of Zilore Castle, fighting on the side of King Bendrick. ''The Knight's Comrade'' Knutz traveled to Sandstorm City with Zevorm, Lawrencius, Retsacnal, Jaysonomore Petrolin, Marlé Petrolin, and Ophelius Petrolin as part of an expeditionary group in order to locate the wizard Timethium Prospere. On the way, the expeditionary group passed Lirant Castle on 12/10/8000 FGPS. While sneaking past it, Knutz inadvertently spoke loud enough for the Lirant Knight Guard to hear them, setting off the alarms. Safely sailing on the Indigo River on a stolen Lirant ship, Knutz was assigned to notify the others in the event in which land was sighted. Due to Knutz's motion sickness, he had been vomiting off of the bow too much to pay attention and the boat crashed into a rock. Fortunately, Timethium Prospere had already reached them. Knutz was sent to the Great Temple of Xarmrax with Jaysonomore and Marlé on 1/6/8001 through a large tidal wave unleashed by Zevorm. The trio arrived later that day. Knutz joined the forces under Lawrencius for the Battle of Vistrux Castle on 2/25/8001. When Lord Bosworth's forces and the House of Vistrux made their escape, Knutz was the one who spotted the peculiarity on the statue of Victor Vistrux, thus allowing the Warriors of the Dragon to follow their trail in an underground escape route. Later, when Retsacnal Raurelle was injured by an arrow, Knutz was the one who carried him back to the surface. After the battle, Knutz traveled with the King's Guard army back to the Royal Palace. Knutz was with Sidra, Visteaux, and Lawrencius on 8/26/8001 when Sidra had been confronted by King Bendrick in the throne room upon being accused of murdering Lord Vladivus Petrolin. Trivia *Knutz was modeled and inspired by a friend of the author. *Knutz is pronounced as 'nuts'. Category:Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair